The American Hunger Games
This is another throw off of JERealize's tortument. Yesare Derns is once again president, she now realizes that she cannot control the whole world and so she limits it down to the 50 states. She also realizes that the adults can stop her from sending tibute. She must intimidate them, she forms a perfect plan to stop all rebels from ever rebelling. To mentor the two children the children must choose one person over 21 to go into the arena. Would like to know why the adult was choosen so i can decide if they will ally with the kids or not. There will be no reapings, but training and chariot rides are included. No interviews. The careerer states are New York, Virgina, Ohio, Texas, Arizona and Illinois. You can enter up to 2 states you can also enter yourself I will enter myself in the last state left. If no one enters tribute for 5 days in arrow i will fill up the rest. Also i will add a few tributes if no one has posted tribute for 2 days. Ex: Thursday, 3 tributes for Alaska, Friday, no posts, Sat., no posts, Sunday, I add some, Monday and Tuesday, nothing, Wensday the games begin. The Tributes #- my triubtes (most likely going to die in bloodbath or early on) line through name- dead bold- career The Arena The arena this year is a small town called American Village. It includes a main street, Oak street, Lake View, Garden Lane, Edison Street, and America Lane. Each street is 5 miles long except for main street which is 8 miles long. There is a Lake that the town was built around, it hold a few fish and fresh water. Main street include a few stores and one athletic store. Surrounding the town to the west is a forest, to the east is a meadow, to the north is a river that cuts off the tributes from a huge apple orchard, and to the south is a small hill. The cornucopia is in the center of main street the tributes are each placed a block away from it. To keep the tributes closer to the town more mutts are put in the area surrounding the town. Mutts The only mutts in town are small creatures that look like poodles. They live in the houses but they can still bite a hand off. In the surrounding area there are a lot more mutts. Hisser. They are like snakes but they are smarter. They chose a target and start hissing. To the target it is the vioce of a dearly beloved one, everyone else hears hissing. It atracts the target then strangles it to death. Horjay: This is the only good mutt they only live in the apple orchard and are very rare. They are shaped like a horse but are blue and have wings. They also can talk, they trust only trustworthy people, others they hide from. Penfins: this is a very odd mutt. It lives in the river between the apple orchard, they attack anyone who tries to get to the other side, they are shaped like dolphins but their skin is black and white. They also attack like bull sharks. Pouncer: they live around the town but mostly in the forest. They can blend in with their surronding and when prey comes they pounce. When they arent in camo mode they look like a puma. E-flyers: They are birdlike creatures. They are 3 linches long and travel in group in the 300s when one spots prey they all attack and eat the flesh. Game Makers The first 5 people to ask will be chosen (you can still be a tribute) in order to remain a tribute you must come up with a gamemaker name. Ex: Tribute: Moviepopcorn123 Gamemaker name: Lemon Sour Head gamemaker Me Jabberjay78 Effieluna Other Gamemaker 1. Julian Espinoza 2. Voltage Killer (fantasyfilm99) 3. Jessica Jackson (Anon...) 4.Ocean Air Crustacean (Effieluna) 5.Sanger Zonvolt (serpentking999) 6.Alessandro Louie (renee7) Reapings Narrator No one was expecting it. No one knew that 149 kids were going to die or that their elected president was evil. All they knew was that there would be "Games." So when the announcement came the country was too shocked to protest. And so the games begain on a September day right before school would usually start. The kids were reaped the parents cried and the president laughed. Towns gathered around giant TVs and watched the govener pluck out and read the names. Then the children chose their mentors to die with them, a few chose parents, others chose drunks and druggies. A few chose truly wise people but the truth was they were all going to die... except for that lucky some one who would face being universally hated. The Games Day 1 Milo Shay's POV At first i thought it was a joke, its just that its unbelievible to watch the president announce the death of 149 kids. Now i realize that its not a joke that kids are going to die and there a 99.9 percent chance im going to be one of them. As we wait for the gong to ring a stupid boy steps off his plate getting 5 other kids blown up. *Alan Dred- 150th steped off plate (Missouri) *Lucy Jay- 149th blown up (Wisconsion) *Naps Alot- 148th blown up (North Carolina) *Jack DeRain- 147th blown up (Oklahoma) *Thomas Teeco- 146th blown up (South Carolina) Rose Thorn's POV Soon after the boy steped off his plate the gong rang out. I run as fast as I can towards a gold bow and arrow. I grab a knife along the way, a stupid little girl also reaches for the bow and arrow. Big mistake. I slash her throat and start firing into the oncoming mob. Then I watch my mentor kill three people at once using one spear. This is too easy. *Kaylie Fin- 145th throat slashed by Rose (Georgia) *Stan Gerard-144th speared by panther (Indiana) *Kip Carson- 143rd speared by panther (Kentucky) *Melody Tune- 142nd speared by panther (Louisana) *Nessy Footer- 141st killed by Rose's arrow (Utah) *Some One- 140th killed by Rose's arrow (Conneticut) *Whitney Goal- 139th killed by Rose's arrow (Missouri) Lise Swaisgood's POV Me and the other careers have the tributes from Puerto Rico and Wyoming surrounded, when the boy from Puerto Rico and the girl from Wyoming say they will join us. To prove themselfs the boy kills his mentor and the girl kills her boy tribute. The other two try to run away but Dewitt kills the Puerto Rican girl with a flick of his wrist. We then learn the name of our two new friends. We also grab the boy from Pennsylvaina, the mentor from Delaware and the girl from Colorado *Pablo Patgez- 138th killed by Hose (Puerto Rico) *Kahill Riddles- 137th killed by Olivia (Wyoming) *Isabelle Regez- 136th killed by Dewitt (Puerto Rico) Cuppies POV I know im going to die. But i wont go without a fight. I pick up a sword and slash my way towards Candice who was fighting with two tributes from Louisiana. I stab the mentor in her head while Candice slits the throat of the boy. As soon as she sees me she breaks down crying. I grab a backpack and her hand and run down a street named Lake View. I dive into the last house on the block and settle down. I also see a poodle sitting on the couch, I kill it for food. What have I become? *John Black- 135th killed by Cuppie (Nevada) *Milly Madison- 134th killed by Cuppie (Maryland) *Tom Frind- 133rd killed by Cuppie (Michigan) *Harper Krisp- 132nd stabbed by Cuppie (Louisiana) *Lorence Tect- 131st killed by Candice (Louisana, all tributes from Louisiana are dead) Claire Hearts POV I am looking around for Virgina I notice Robin being forced into the careeers. He doesn't look to happy, I have no idea why they want him but i have to get him go. As if on cue my sponsor sends me a note saying to save him. I look around at the mass of tributes and spot two that fit the right criteria, the girl and mentor from Tennessee. I run to Laura and tell her my plan. She nods and we sneak up behind the group. I grab the boy and slit his throat then grab the girl while Laura grabs the mentor. We force them to the ground and show them the dead body. "Don't resist and we wont hurt you," I then pull them to the careers. The careers laugh at me and one of them steps up to stab me, she has blood everywhere from, judgeing by the bodies behind her, is from the kids from Kansas. "Stop heres the deal, I'll give you these two for him." I point at Robin. "Why would we trade him?" says a boy from Texas. "Because these two got 10s while he got a 7" I lie, the tied up tribute actually got 3s but the stupid careers don't know that. "Deal," says the mentor from New York. We trade then run off as fast as we can, good thing too because a knife wizzed pass my ear. And through the whole thing the blood bath was ending. *Adam Kin- 130th killed by Claire (Tennessee) *Kerk Star- 129th killed by careers (Kansas) *Aria Willin- 128th killed by careers (Kansas) Jessica Jackson POV (game maker) So far so good. The blood bath has ended in total the Dakotas were massicared leaving only one left and half a few others died too. Still it was a little gross to see the girl from Texas rip a boys throat out with a lasso. But hey presidents orders. *Seth Regen- 127th killed by ? (South Dakota) *Daisy Jerries- 126th killed by ? (South Dakota) *William Homan- 125th killed by ? (South Dakota, all tributes from ND are dead) *No One- 124th killed by ? (North Dakota) *Arizona West- 123rd killed by ? (North Dakota) *Joe Jackson- 122nd throat ripped out by Aleta (Vermont) *Alex Germ- 121st killed by ? (Wisconsion) *Calculas Numero- 120th Killed by ? (Iowa) *Bob Polo-119th killed by ? (Mississippi) Felica Derad# POV I dont like being in the careers. I only got a 7, but they chose me anyway. They are cruel and pick on the weakest who happens to be me. I decide to draw there attention away from me by tying two kids from Montana up and saying i have a gift for them. The phycos gathered around them and started tourchering the poor kids. I took the oppertunity to run but as i fled Eliza chased after me. I tried despertly to get away put i could here the knife whistling right before it hit my skull. *Edison Olive- 118th killed by careers (Montana) *Rebecca White - 117th killed by careers (Montana) *Felica Derad- 116th killed by Eliza (Colorado) Silvers POV Me, Aqua and Mystic are right along the river side. We can see rows and rows of apple trees but cant reach them. When we first arived the two people from Maryland where trying to get across. When they started screaming me and Mystic covered our ears. Eventually it stopped so we decided to set up camp next to the riverbank. We have enough food to last us a day or two but then we need to get across. At about 8 o'clock 36 cannons go off. *Mick Mickson- 115th killed by Penfins (Maryland) *Justice Mayland- 114th killed by Penfins (Maryland) Night 1 Narrator 36 tributes have died, 113 are left. The night quickly arrives along with new preadators. A group of tributes from the Carolinas and New Mexico, are walking through the woods when one of them runs away from the group and towards a hissing sound. A girl follows him, calling his name. The next minute two cannons fire. The scared group continue, not noticing the two red eyes crawling next to the path. Then the eyes pounce and two mentors fall, ones head is riped off and the other is dragged into the forest by an unknown force. The 3 people remaining are petrified they run out of the woods and back into the town. They then hear hundreds of wings beating rapidly. They look up to see a swarm of E-Flyers. They try to run away but a girl trips and her friend races back to help. Its too late they are both engulfed in the birds and scream. When the birds move on all that is left are two skeletons with their mouths wide open. *Bart Sefell- 113rd killed by Hisser (South Carolina) *Ora Betall- 112nd killed by Hisser (South Carolina, all tributes from SC are dead) *Molly Tiping- 111st killed by Pouncer (North Carolina) *Pam Sam- 110st killed by Pouncer (New Mexico) *Hosay Martez- 109th killed by E-Flyers (New Mexico) *Stuart Perez- 108th killed by E-Flyers (New Mexico, all tributes from NM are dead) Danvers POV I have allied with Soluci and Fantasyfilm. I chose fantasy because he seemed very wise and strong, he helps me and Soluci find food and gather plants. We are along the lake side when we here two cannons go off then another 2 and another 2 all within 5 minutes. Then the hovercraft pick up the bodies all by the forest. I don't think Im going to go in the forest anytime soon. We begin walking away when we see the careers down the street. They haven't seeen us yet but it wont be long I barge into the nearest house and kill anything that moves, that means i killed a poodle. I watch out a window as the careers head toward the lake. Soluci silently opens the door and kills a gril who was lagging. Me and Soluci quickly hide before the careers realize that their friend just died. When the cannon rings they look around but its too late me and Soluci are safely inside the house. They decide that the killer went into the alley and soon they are out of our sight. *Patrica Red- 107th killed by Soluci (Virgina) Skars POV Me and the other careers are bored. Panther comes up with a game where we scare off a group of tributes then kill them one by one. We look around for a group and find one lounging around the riverside. Theres 7 of them and 22 of us. We sneak up behind them and shout. They wake up and scram, but not before one of them kills Gorgia. I dont care. We chase after them and quickly catch up. They are heading towards the woods. I spot a girl lagging, stupid fatty. I launch my spear into her head and laugh as her allies cry out. They continue on and Panther and Oria take out a man leading the pack with two knife into both eyes. The pack realizes what were doing but they continue on, we each get a turn too take out a person. Soon theres only one man left, we laugh each grab our favorite weapon and launch all of them into him. The guy looked like a porcipine. *Gorgia Gory- 106th killed by Emily (Arizona) *Emily Spare- 105th Killed by Skar (Oklahoma) *Stu Gerety- 104th killed by Panter and Oria (Minnesota) *Polly Swift- 103rd killed by Aleta (Utah) *Paula Benson- 102nd killed by Eliza (Oklahoma, all tribute from Oklahoma are dead) *Paul Desin- 101st killed by Ferdinand (Minnesota) *Denise Dered-100th killed by John (Minnesota, all tributes from Minnesota are dead) *Josh Newman- 99th killed by Careers (Utah, all tributes from Utah are dead) Narrators POV As Josh Newman became a porcipine the gamemakers were sitting around a small table. Yesare Derns requested to be left alone in a room with about 1000 monitors watching every angle of the games. The game makers were deciding that the games were going too quick. They quickly filled the arena with a sleeping gas and almost imedatly the tributes passed out. One fell into the pond and drowned. The gamemakers cringed waiting to see if Yesare would barge in to scold them. But she didn't. Then the gamemakers sent Moviepopcorn to see if she was okay with the new rule. When he came back he had a long scratch down his face, but he told them the new law was to be put into effect the next morning. *Ron Winston- 98th drowned by gamemakers (Alaska) Day 2 Seans POV I woke up to a crazy announcer, "HELLO TRIBUTES, because you are all 2 kwool, we have decided that there will be a new rules stating that anyone who kills more then five people in a day shall be blown up. ALSO THERE WILL BE NO WINNER, JK. But everyday from now on a mutt sent at everyone and if you live congrats if you don't, um... no congrats. BYE" The guy left in a buzz of static. "Great" i say to Chelsea "now were going to be killed by mutts," I grab my spear and wait. We've been hiding along the shore of the lake unnoticed by anyone so far. Just then I hear two cannons go off and watch a hovercraft pick up two bodies in the forest. Then another and another and another. I turn around as a creepy tiger thing flies out from behind me. It looks just like the weeds put I see its eyes and throw my spear into them. It lets out a growl and falls to the ground. Dead. Chelsea finishes off her mutt and we listen to cannons go off again and again. Apparently 15 people died. *Hillary Popter- 97th killed by mutt (Delaware) *Richard Ricardo- 96th killed by mutt (Delaware) *Ellie Getti- 95th killed by mutt (Nevada) *George West- 94th killed by mutt (Massachusetts) *Giana DeCaliso- 93rd killed by mutt (Massachusetts) *Cally Hene- 92nd killed by mutt (North Dakoda- all the tributes from ND are dead) *Nessy Toal- 91st killed by mutt (Montana- all the tributes from Montana are dead) *Quin Stime- 90th killed by mutt (Idaho) *Quila Tiran- 89th killed by mutt (Idaho) *Liam Times- 88th killed by mutt (Idaho- all the tributes from idaho are dead) *Irene Mcdonald- 87th killled by mutt (Vermont) *Tim Heran- 86th killed by mutt (Mississippi) *Hose Aena- 85th killed by mutt (Puerto Rico- all the tributes from Puerto Rico are dead) *Bill Jamision- 84th killed by mutt (Kentucky) *Emma Tailer- 83rd killed by mutt (Missouri- all the tributer from Missouri are dead) Category:Hunger Games